The Stories of You & I
by AngelBaby5643
Summary: A collection of random drabbles for the go-to-go couple Austin & Ally! All types from General to Friendship. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Just a collection of drabbles of the go to go couple Austin & Ally! Romance, angst, tragedy, hurt & comfort all that good stuff.

The Stories of You & I

**Chapter 1: Never letting go**

Ally was scribbling in her book, bored. It was about nine-thirty at night and Sonic Boom was getting ready to close so in other word no one was there. The chime jingled and Ally jerked her head up only to see her partner, Austin. Ally raised a slender arched eyebrow in silent question, but said nothing.

Austin sat on the piano bench and started playing with some of the keys. Ally opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she snapped it closed it shut, and checked her watch. _Hmm ten o' clock on the dot we don't close until thirty minutes but no one is coming so... _Ally thought while shaking her head and flipping the 'We're open sign' to the 'Sorry we're closed' side and went back to the counter.

Austin still sat on the piano bench saying nothing. "Austin you are certainly quite today, is there something wrong?" Ally asked while moving to the piano bench as well.

Austin looked up and shook his head. "Nah, I was just bored and decided to pay a little visit to my girlfriend." He said while pecking her on the lips lovingly. "Uh…sure. Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You know you can talk to me, right Austin?" Ally asked while staring him in the eyes.

"Ally seriously nothing is wrong I'm fine just wanted to see you, honestly." He said with a serious expression. "Okay well can you tell me what are doing here so late?" She asked.

"Ally its ten o' clock, how is that late?" He asked with a laugh.

"Hey it's a school night, I have to get up early." The brunette defended. Suddenly the door chimed again and both of them turned their heads to see a familiar red head.

"Dez? What are you doing here?" Austin asked his best friend. "Eating a chicken leg." He said with a shrug. "There's no eating in the store. How did you even get in here I locked up." Ally said.

"I have keys." Dez said with a big smile. "How did you get keys?" Ally asked. "Trish gave them to me, duh!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How-you know what I really don't want to know." Ally said while shaking her head with a smile playing on her lips. "You really don't!" Dez said enthusiastically while taking another bite of the chicken. "Alright guys I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. Do. Not. Come. Upstairs." Ally said with a stern look and both boys nodded.

"Hey Austin?" Dez called. "What's up, Dez?" Austin replied while hopping on the counter. "So I like this girl but how do I say I like her?" He asked while taking another bite of the chicken. "Well it depends, all girls are different. So who do you like?" Austin asked with a sly smile.

"Uh...you don't know her." He replied quickly and started nibbling on his chicken leg nervously. "Aw c'mon tell me who you like, I would tell you who I liked, ya know if I was single again." Austin exclaimed. "I'm telling you Austin you don't know her." Dez said. "Okay well describe her to me." Austin said.

Dez gulped and looked at his friend. "D-describe her?" He asked. The blonde smiled goofily and nodded slowly.

Then Ally came down in her pajamas with her hair dripping wet. "Nice pajamas." Austin said causing the girl to blush. Dez nodded his head in agreement. "So c'mon Dez tell me who she is!" Austin whined.

"Who she is? What are you guys talking about?" Ally asked while combing her hair with her fingers. "Dez likes someone and he won't tell me who she is." Austin said pouting. "Ally make him tell me!" Austin whined.

"Austin if Dez doesn't want to tell us then you should accept his decision and move on." She stated. "Thank you Ally." Dez said with a smile.

"Fine take his side then Ally, some girlfriend you are." Austin said pouting. "Austin stop pouting." Ally ordered. "No I don't wanna." He said. Ally simply smiled and shook her head.

The pair did not even notice the saddened look on the red heads face. "Well I'm going to go home now, bye guys." Dez said silently. "Hey Dez." Ally called. Dez faced her when she called.

"Describe her to me, please?" Ally asked. Dez smiled a warm smile. "Well she has brown wavy hair and to brown eyes that anyone can get lost in. Her heart is made of gold and she would do anything for her friends and I love her..." Dez said with sad smile.

Ally's eyes widened and her mouth was slightly agape. _I never heard Dez talk like this.__ He sounds so…sincere,_She thought. "She sounds like the perfect girl to me, why don't you ask her out if you love her." Austin said while putting his chin on top of Ally's head. _That girl sounds familiar. _Austin thought. "Austin not everyone is has a huge ego like you, some people are afraid of rejection." Ally explained. "Well if Dez likes her, he should fight for. I know it's what I would do." Austin stated with a smile as he grasped Ally's smaller hand.

Dez sighed and looked at the pair. "It would never happen, she's has a boyfriend." He said with a sad smile. "Oh, I'm so sorry Dez." Ally said while walking up to him and hugging him.

Both males were shocked at the show of affection. Dez looked down at the petite brunette and hugged her back tightly. "That's tough buddy." Austin added while nodding sympathetically.

Ally started crying silently. "Ally, why are you crying?" He asked with a laugh. "It's just so sad, it's like a bad love story that I read that you guys make fun of when I read it." She said with a sniffle. Dez pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen Ally, it's okay because she's happy with this guy she's with, they're...in love and yes it kills me to watch them both happy but if she's happy, I'm happy so in the end I'm okay even if I am not with her." He explained. Ally started crying even more on his shoulder and hugged him again. In between her sobs you can hear. "That is the sweetest thing I ever heard."

"Dude really? Since when did you become so cliché? You need to stop saying stuff like that your making me look bad." Austin said with a laugh. "Sorry." The red head said with a small smile. "Alright Ally let Dez go your making him feel uncomfortable." Austin said with a chuckle but the said girl stayed there hugging him.

"Ally?" Dez whispered. The brunette looked up and Dez flinched inwardly. Her eyes were blood shot and it killed him to be the reason for her tears. "Ally stop being a hopeless romantic for like two seconds and let Dez go." Austin said. "It's okay Ally go, I'll be fine." Dez reassured.

Austin was looking at the pair in utter confusion. They kept whispering to each other and deep down he felt jealous of the close contact between his girlfriend and best friend. _Everyone's acting so weird today. Whe__n is Dez sad? He must really have__ it bad__ for this girl__. _Austin thought while shaking his head.

Ever so slowly Ally backed away wiping her tears with her back hand, only to have more replace them. "Ally stop crying, Dez looks even more sad than he originally was." Austin said.

"No it's fine, I'll see you guys later bye." Dez cheerily and left.

Once Dez left Austin hugged Ally and tried to console her. "Austin?" She called. "Mhmm?" He mumbled in her hair. "Am I a bad person?" She asked lowly. "No like he said you have a heart made of gold." Austin said with a sad smile. Ally nodded not wanting to say anymore.

_I am so sorry Dez, bu__t I don't plan on letting go on Ally anytime soon. _Austin thought while squeezing her tighter to his larger form.

A/N: Finished! It was sad to write but I just went with the flow. Now before any of you say anything yes, Dez was indeed Oc-ish but hey, there all not going to be like that I swear! Also, Ally strikes me as a hopeless romantic so I made her feel bad for Dez. So opinions? I would love to hear them write it down in a review! Sorry for any errors that I may have missed I don't have a Beta reader.


	2. Chapter 2: Not so lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!

**The Stories of You & I**

Chapter Two: Not so lonely

When Ally called Austin crying at two in the morning he came to her house and lent her his shoulder for the night. Later that week she bought him a new "Music is my soul" T-shirt.

When Austin got into an argument with his parents about not wanting to take over his family's business he ran to Ally's house which she always offered openly without so much a word. She would simply open her red-painted door and scoots over in her bed.

How she calls him at all times of night and he how he never complains simply because he loves the sound of her voice. The voice that he hears all day but just can't see to ever get tired of, the softness, the serenity, the brightness, and above all the lovely words that spill from her plump red lips.

How he feels like something is missing when he has not seen her all day and when he finally does he is left speechless because there are no words to say.

The little touches they do when they think no one is watching. However, despite what people think Dez keeps an eye out and sends them knowing smiles, but then returns to being oblivious. They are almost sure that they imagined it.

How they both smile like they won a million bucks when they see each other. How they save those smiles only for each other and them alone.

How their hugs linger a little too long than other ones between friends but none one comments.

How they blush like crazy when they are walking down the street together and people stop and point only to say "What a cute couple" even though Austin hasn't asked her and made it official…_yet._

How she loves watching the unrealistic and uber corny romance movies he laughs but watches them only to be with her. So he can simply wrap her in his arms.

How he loves to watch horror films and how she hates them but watches because she is a good girlfriend and best friend.

How their teamwork is unbeatable and everyone gets annoyed by it. Despite how cute it is-at times.

How they no longer feel that hollow felling in their chest when they're in each other's arms. Simply because as cliché as it is all they need is each other.

"Hey Austin?" Ally called as the ending credits were showing on the screen.

"Yeah?" He asked with a yawn and stretching. "Thank you." She said pecking him on the lips.

He smiled and then raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome? Why are you thanking me, exactly?" He asked turning sideways on the couch to face her.

"For making me not feel so lonely." She said with a warm smile. "Oh? Well in that case thank you too Ally." He said with that million dollar smile.

**A/N: Yes I know this is sooo cliché and way**** short and**** over used but I wanted someth****ing fluffy to recover off the other sad chap****ter so here is the next drabble.**


	3. Chapter 3: Taking a chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally

You & I

**Chapter three: Taking a chance**

"Ally look at me...please?" The blonde asked pleadingly. Ally stood there glued to her spot in the middle of Sonic Boom with her head bowed.

"I'm sorry I know I should not have just blurted it out just like that but I could not lie to you anymore." Austin explained with a sigh. Still Ally stood there, absolutely still, saying nothing.

Austin sighed and walked up to her, only to have her take a step back. Again Austin took a step closer but she did the same thing over and over until finally she backed up into a corner.

"I can't Austin. Why? We had a good friendship going on, why ruin it?" She whispered.

"I couldn't hold it in anymore." He replied with a slight smile. "Are you sure?" She asked. "What do you mean 'am I sure'?" He asked, his smile faltering ever so slightly.

"I mean are you sure you couldn't hold it in or did you just want to ruin our friendship?" She asked while locking eyes with the blonde.

"How could you-Ally why would you say that?!" Austin yelled offended. "Our friendship means everything to me, trust me I didn't plan on confessing to you I originally wanted to keep this secret locked away forever, but it was like my mouth had a mind of its own and- I don't know." He said tiredly and ran a large hand through his paleish blonde hair.

"I am such an idiot I should have known something was up; I mean you have been acting weird lately." She said while shaking her head, her curls swaying back and forth.

"Am I that bad? I mean Ally, do honestly only see me as a friend, because if you do we can pretend as if this never happened." Austin stated warily. "I do like you, but we are partners and it won't be professional." Ally said sternly.

"What are you seriously blaming this on our partnership? Come on Ally stop being so cautious and just go with the flow." He said lifting her face with his index finger.

"No I- no we can't because if we do not work out then everything that we worked _so hard_ for will be thrown in the garbage." She said. "Ally stop thinking too far ahead and think about the present." Austin said with a smile.

"But what if-." She started only to be cut off by Austin's lips. He kissed her softly and pulled away with a content sigh. "You don't know how many times I wanted to do that." He whispered leaning his forehead on hers.

"Listen Ally stop with the 'but's, 'what if's and the 'no's and just take a chance and enjoy the ride." He said with a smile. "So, what do you say Dawson, are you up for it?" Austin challenged with his trademark smirk.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret making a deal with you but you're _so_ on Moon." She said with a small smile.

"Good because I was not taking no for an answer anyway." He said before capturing her lips again.

**A/N: Finished with yet another one! This had to break the fluffy scale but I liked it because it came to me and I was like aww that can be a one shot in my A&A series!**


	4. Chapter 4: Undercover

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin& Ally or any of it's characters.

Rate: T

**The Stories of You & I**

**Chapter Four: Undercover**

No matter what Trish said, he was _not spying._ No, he was not jealous because Austin Moon does not get jealous. He was just...worried. Yup that's it, he was just worried about Ally and this new guy she's going out with. He figured he better check the couple out after all this is getting pretty serious, its their sixth date! No one was going to break his Ally's heart, nope not own his orange yet extremely cool watch!

"Wow," Ally's voice rung through the art gallery, "this one is really nice." She said bobbing her head in approval. Yes, an art gallery on a date! They were sixteen for Pete's sake not thirty! This date was bor-ing! Like seriously he was ever so tempted to leave but not he was on a mission! He could not leave Ally unguarded with this guy, no matter how dull he was.

"Oooh look at this one Steve!" she exclaimed. Steve! His name was Steve, it's not that he had anything against the name in particular but Ally and _Steve_ sounded sooo wrong! Okay _maybe_ Austin was being a little biased but he couldn't have Ally being hurt!

"Ally don't you think that Picasso is just a genius I loved his geometric shapes in his art, don't you agree?" Steve asked with genuine interest. Austin couldn't hold back his groan, this guy was unbelievable! Ally spun around and looked straight in Austin's direction.

Good thing he had good reflexes and lifted up the newspaper to his face. Besides even if she _did _see him she wouldn't notice him. He was wearing a wig that had auburn spiral curls so he could look like Ralph from the dog food commercial.

Just as Ally and Steve were rounding the corridor Austin felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Without looking at the caller-ID he answered, "Yeah?"

"Tsk, tsk, Austin I never took you for the stalker type." a sly voice said on the other line. A voice he knew _t__o__o_ well. "I'm _not_ a stalker, I'm just checking to see if-."

"Ally is really into that guy as much as it looks? Nah don't worry about it after all she still head over heels for you. So instead of stalking her like some creep just ask her out already!" Trish ranted from the other end. Austin simply grinned and clicked the "end" button. He looked at Steve from in between the holes he has in the newspaper (which he made earlier) and saw Steve put an arm around Ally's shoulders.

'_Steve and Ally'_ , He thought, _it just doesn't sound right… _Then it hit him, he didn't have to stal- follow without being noticed, he could just get her mind off this Steve guy…Yeah he might just take Trish's advice, just this once though…

Austin took off the wig and walked to the couple and certain brunette looked a little more than relieved to see him there than she should have been.


End file.
